The Steward's Son
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Why was Boromir Denethor's favorite son? This is his story from birth to adulthood.
1. The Birth of a Warrior

**Year 2978 of the Third Age**

Denethor, son of Ecthelion paced in the hallway. He was excited and impatient as he heard the pained sounds of his wife in the Houses of Healing. At long last his first born child was coming into the world. He hoped his first child was a boy. Denethor longed for a son ever since he married.

* * *

Finduilas cried in agony as she felt a contraction.

"You must relax, my lady", the midwife said. "Your child will be born soon."

"It hurts", Finduilas cried. "Why must women suffer the pain of bearing children?"

"It is nature taking its course, my lady. It has always been that way."

"Curse nature…"

She screamed in pain as the next contraction broke through her. The midwife gently placed a damp rag on her forehead trying to make her more comfortable.

"I want Denethor", Finduilas cried.

"You will see him after the child is born", the midwife said. "Now it's time to give your child life. I need you to push now."

Finduilas screamed as loud as she could as she pushed. It felt like she was being torn in half.

"Curse you, Denethor!" she yelled from the pain. "Curse you for doing this to me!"

"You are doing well", the midwife said. "The child's head is coming through."

Finduilas laid back against the pillows as she breathed heavily. She hoped she bore a son because as much as Denethor would plead, she would not do this again. She cried again as she started pushing again. Finduilas pushed until she heard the high-pitched cry of the newborn baby.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You have a son, my lady", the midwife smiled as she wrapped the baby in a blanket.

"A son. Denethor will be proud."

The midwife placed the baby in Finduilas' arms before going to the door. Denethor rushed in to see the baby.

"It's a son, Denethor", Finduilas said.

"A son", he smiled proudly.

"What should we name him?"

He took the child into his arms and looked at him. His son had copper fuzz on his head. He had his mother's sparkling blue eyes. The child had a strong grip on his finger making Denethor smile.

"He's already strong", he said. "He will make a strong and powerful soldier of Gondor."

"Yes", Finduilas said. "But what will we name him?"

Denethor looked at their son who looked back at him. He smiled as he raised the child over his head finally choosing a name.

"Boromir."

"Boromir?" Finduilas asked.

"Yes", he said. "Boromir, named after the great warrior of Gondor. The son of the eleventh steward of Gondor, Denethor I."

"Your namesake", she smiled. "Very well. Boromir it is."

Denethor sat next to Finduilas as they both looked at Boromir who nodded to sleep in his father's arms.


	2. Denethor and Finduilas

One month after Boromir's birth, Denethor was already teaching his son the art of battle. Finduilas disagreed with Denethor's preference when it came to raising their son. She wanted to raise Boromir with love and joy while he preferred training to be a warrior.

Finduilas sat in Boromir's chambers rocking him to sleep. Denethor came carrying something long and wrapped in cloth.

"Is my son still awake?" he asked.

"Denethor, he should be put down for a nap", she said. "If he's not, he'll be up all night."

"That can wait. I have a gift for him."

"A gift? My love, you're spoiling Boromir. He already has enough gifts."

"He is the steward's son", Denethor said. "He should be spoiled as he rightly is. This gift is more important than all the others he has."

Finduilas and Boromir watched as Denethor pulled back the cloth revealing a sword. Boromir's eyes widened as he looked at the reflective metal his father presented to him.

"This is your sword, my son. Once you are old enough and have mastered defense, you will wield this weapon with pride."

"Denethor, you will not bear our infant son a sword as a gift", Finduilas said. "Remove that from his sight."

She watched as he wrapped the sword back in the cloth. Instead of taking it away like she requested, Denethor placed the sword upon the shelf that already held his previous gifts. There on the shelf sat a round shield as well as a helmet.

Finduilas shook her head. She looked at Boromir who kept his eyes on the sword. She sighed knowing Denethor was getting into his mind. She knew Boromir would obey everything his father would tell him in the future.

She took Boromir and laid him in his cradle. Finduilas watched as Denethor reached into the cradle patting Boromir's head.

"Dream, my son", he whispered. "Dream of the glory days of Gondor. Someday when my time is done, you will rule over this land."

"Denethor…"

He said nothing more as he tucked Boromir in the blankets. Denethor closed the door allowing Finduilas to speak.

"My love, I wish you would treat Boromir like a reasonable father should", she said.

"Boromir is no ordinary child", he said. "He is my son and heir. Our family line will continue with him."

"He is my son as well", Finduilas said. "I do not want you filling his head with talk of battle at this age."

"The sooner, the better. Our Boromir will live up to his namesake and become one of the greatest warriors of all Gondor."

"He is still an infant. He has his whole life ahead of him. I want Boromir to run and play, not prepare for a battle that is beyond our years."

"He won't be a child forever", Denethor said leaving her in her spot.


	3. Boromir's First Steps

"Denethor, you must let Boromir rest", Finduilas said as she held Boromir in her arms.

"My son cannot be a warrior if he doesn't know how to walk", Denethor said.

Boromir was near to a year old and Denethor insisted on teaching Boromir to walk. So far, all Boromir was able to do was fall into Finduilas' arms.

"My love, Boromir is not ready", she said. "He can barely stand on his own."

"Nonsense", Denethor said taking their son into his arms. "He is simply not trying hard enough."

"Do not force him", Finduilas said. "He'll walk when he is ready."

"He is ready. I know it."

He set Boromir down on the stone floor with Finduilas standing a couple feet away. He removed his hands letting him stand on his own.

"Go ahead, my son", Denethor said. "Take your first steps."

Boromir looked back at his father unsure of what to do. Finduilas kneeled in front of him giving him an idea to walk toward her. He smiled as he reached his hands out to her.

"Walk, my son", Denethor said.

He gave Boromir a gentle nudge with his knee. He only succeeded in making Boromir fall forward onto his face. Finduilas gasped as she picked him up. Boromir wailed loud as a bruise formed on his forehead. Finduilas held him close glaring at Denethor.

"Are you proud now?" she asked. "Our son is hurt now."

"A minor injury", Denethor said. "He will be injured more often as he continues to grow."

"Have you no heart?" Finduilas asked as she looked at him outraged. "Our son is still an infant. He is not a warrior."

"He will be."

She turned away as she rocked Boromir in her arms. His cries grew quiet as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked at Denethor over his mother's shoulder.

"I know Boromir won't disappoint me."

Boromir started squirming in his mother's arms.

"What is it?" Finduilas asked.

She set him down on the floor. Boromir looked at Denethor and reached his arms out to him. His legs wobbled as he tried to walk.

"Boromir?"

Denethor smiled as he watched his son take his first steps toward him. Finduilas gave a sad smile. Boromir was completely under his father's control and there was nothing she could do about it. Denethor was the most powerful person in the citadel. If she defied him, there was no telling what could happen.

Boromir giggled as he finally reached his father. Denethor smiled as he picked him up.

"At last", he said. "My son can walk now. Soon he'll be able to start his sword training."

"Denethor, no", Finduilas said. "Not until he is at least 13 years old."

"That will be too long to wait."

"I don't want Boromir training", she said. "I will not have him getting hurt."

"It is not your decision", Denethor said.


	4. Finduilas

"Papa?" Boromir said as he watched Denethor.

Little Boromir was now two years old and Denethor was now fitting him for armor. There he sat wearing a chainmail shirt and his helmet. His sword and shield laid beside him on the floor.

"Pick up your sword, my son", Denethor said. "Let me see you wield it."

"Heavy, Papa", Boromir said.

"Nothing is heavy for you, Boromir. You are strong and I know you will make me proud. Now pick up your sword."

He looked at Denethor who was watching him with stern eyes. Boromir hated seeing his father looking at him like that. Using both hands, he struggled to pick up his sword and hold it up for Denethor to see.

"What is this?"

Denethor and Boromir looked to see Finduilas watching with an angry look on her face.

"Boromir, put that sword down right now", she said.

"Papa?" Boromir said looking at Denethor.

"Finduilas, I told him to pick it up", he said. "He is already two years of age. It's time for him to start his training."

"Denethor, I told you I do not approve of this", she said angrily. "Why do you continue to encourage him?"

"Do you not know?" Denethor asked. "He is destined for greatness."

Finduilas sighed as she looked away. She felt very hurt that Denethor was completely ignoring every bit of parental advice she was giving him. It was almost as if her opinion didn't matter. Denethor was acting like she wasn't important in Boromir's life.

"Denethor, if you really love me, you will let me take care of Boromir the way I want", Finduilas said. "I am his mother. I have a say in his life."

She turned away and left the room. Boromir sat in tears. He hated seeing his mother sad.

"Mama…"

He took off his helmet and pushed it aside before getting up and stumbling toward the door leaving Denethor to watch. He looked to see Finduilas walking down the hall to the throne room.

"Mama."

She turned to see Boromir walking toward her. He wrapped his arms around her legs in a hug. Finduilas knelt down and hugged him.

"Boromir, I know you want to make your father proud", she said. "But you must remember this is your life. You be what you want to be as long as you're happy. Whatever you decide to be when you grow up, I know I'll be proud of you."

"Love you, Mama", Boromir said.

"I love you too, my son", she said kissing the top of his head.

Denethor watched as she picked him up and carried him to the throne room. He followed them to see Finduilas sitting in the steward throne with Boromir on her lap. Denethor looked at Boromir noticing he looked more happy with his mother than with himself.


	5. Boromir's Birthday

"Happy birthday, my son", Denethor said as he patted Boromir's head.

Boromir had just turned five years old. All of the servants in the Citadel had brought presents for him. Finduilas smiled as she sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Five years of age", she smiled. "You are growing fast, Boromir."

"Yes, Mama", Boromir said with a smile.

Finduilas looked at Denethor and looked back at Boromir.

"Son, are you lonely here?" she asked. "Do you wish you had someone to play with?"

Boromir shook his head.

"Papa says no time to play", he said. "He wants me to train."

She glared at Denethor and shook her head.

"Well, would you like it if your mother and father brought someone for you to play with?"

Boromir looked at her and shrugged. He was an only child. Denethor didn't allow him to play with any other children in Minas Tirith. What difference would another child make?

"Boromir, how would you feel if you had a brother or sister?" Finduilas asked.

"What's a brother?" he asked. "What's a sister?"

"A brother is another son", Denethor explained. "A sister is a daughter."

"Are they good?"

"They could be", Finduilas said. "I am asking because I am with child."

Boromir tilted his head confused. He had no idea what that meant but knowing his mother, it must be something serious.

"It means your mother is carrying a child inside her", Denethor said. "Within months, you will have a brother or sister."

"Can I have a brother?" Boromir asked.

"We will see what happens", Finduilas chuckled.

"We already have Boromir for a perfect son", Denethor said. "Let's hope this next one will be a daughter."

"Why?" she asked. "What if it is a son? Will you love him as much as you love Boromir?"

"I would have no use for him. We only need one perfect son. Now I want a perfect daughter."

Finduilas frowned as she gently put her hand over her stomach.

"I am sorry, Denethor", she said. "You may be the steward. You may be the most powerful in all of Gondor. But you have no power to control what our child will be. You cannot always get what you want."

Denethor frowned as she saw defiance in her eyes. He hated any kind of defiance. In his whole life, no one had refused his desires. Denethor had lived a spoiled life worthy of a king.

"If you are carrying a son", he started. "You will be the one to raise it. You raise it the way you want. I will raise Boromir the way I want."

"You cannot do that", Finduilas said. "Every son needs a father. You cannot turn your own son away."

Boromir watched frightened as his parents argued. That's all they seemed to do nowadays. Whenever Denethor wanted something Finduilas did not approve us, it would always start an argument.

"My love, can we not fight this once?" Finduilas asked. "This is Boromir's day and right now we're frightening him."

Denethor looked at their son who was looking down trying to fight the tears in his eyes. He nodded and patted Boromir's head.

"Yes. This is a day for you, my son. Enjoy it to the fullest."


	6. Boromir and Finduilas

Boromir smiled as he rested his head against his mother's round belly. Finduilas smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair combing his hair back. It had been five months since she told Boromir she was with child. She was now seven months along and her belly was large and round.

"Mama, I can feel the baby moving", he giggled.

"It's saying hello", she smiled. "The baby's saying 'Hello, Boromir. You will be my big brother.' Can you hear it?"

Boromir pressed his ear against her belly to listen. Finduilas ran her hand over her belly as the baby kicked.

"Mama, I do not hear the baby talking", he said with a frown.

She chuckled as she held Boromir in her lap. He ran his hands up and down Finduilas' belly.

"When will I see the baby?" he asked.

"You will see it after it's born", she answered. "The baby will be happy to see its big brother."

"I want a little brother", Boromir said.

"When it is time, we will see what the baby is."

Finduilas shivered as the wind blew through the window. Winter had begun and the weather had grown cold with the first snow of the season beginning to fall.

"Boromir, dear can you please close the shutters?" Finduilas asked. "Cold is not good for me."

"Why, Mama?" Boromir asked.

"The cold can hurt me and the baby. We need to be kept warm."

He got up to close the shutters for the window. Boromir smiled as he saw the snow falling in the night.

"Mama, look. It's snowing again."

Finduilas got up and walked to the window to see the light specks of snow falling from the dark sky. Boromir stuck his hand out of the window trying to catch the snow in his hand.

"It's cold, Mama", he said.

"I know", Finduilas said kissing the top of his head. "Let's close the shutters now. Your father's waiting for us. We should join him for supper."

Boromir opened the door and ran down the hall to the throne room where Denethor was standing by the window.

"Papa!" he said as he hugged him. "It's snowing!"

"I see", Denethor said with a smile. "Did you accompany your mother today?"

He nodded as Finduilas came to the throne room. Boromir took her hand and led her to the table.

"How are you feeling?" Denethor asked.

"Perfectly fine, my love", she answered. "The baby is healthy and kicking or so it is what the midwife told me."

"Perfect", he said. "As our daughter should be."

"Or son. You do not know everything."

"Of course I know everything", Denethor said. "You know what I keep in my care that shows me everything."

Finduilas frowned as she looked at him. She knew of the Palantir Denethor kept with him. She did not like that magical stone. It showed her things she wished to forget. The worst thing she ever saw in that thing was Denethor's screaming face as his body was engulfed in flames.

"I do not wish to discuss it", she softly said.

"You are the one you started this conversation", Denethor said. "It is you who brought it to my attention."

"Denethor, maybe we can discuss it another time."

"Why is now a bad time to discuss it?" he asked.

"Boromir is present", Finduilas answered.

"He is old enough to know about my items."

"He's five!"

"Exactly! And he is old enough to train to become a warrior."

"Enough!" Finduilas yelled.

Boromir backed away from her frightened. His mother never raised her voice to his father. Never. Finduilas put her hands on her belly and moaned.

"Denethor…it's time…"


	7. Faramir

Finduilas panted as she tried to catch her breath. It had been nearly four hours since labor had begun and the baby was taking its time. The pain was excruciating coming every few minutes.

"You must relax, my lady", the midwife said. "You've gone into labor far too early. I am worried for your and the baby's safety."

"Will my child be alright?" Finduilas asked.

"It'll take a miracle for the child to survive the winter. Being born this early, will make it very weak. I doubt it will survive even a month."

"Don't say that! Please don't say that!"

Finduilas screamed as she felt a contraction.

* * *

Boromir sat outside the door trying to fight his tears back. He had no idea what was happening. After his parents stopped fighting, his mother was in pain. He didn't know why though. Right now Finduilas was alone in the Houses of Healing with the midwife while Boromir waited outside with Denethor who was pacing back and forth.

"Papa, what's going to happen to Mama?" he asked.

"She is bringing your sister into the world", Denethor said.

"I'm scared", Boromir said.

"You shouldn't be. You are a warrior. Warriors do not carry fear within them."

"But Mama's hurting bad", he continued. "Is Mama going to die?"

Without warning, Denethor turned and slapped Boromir across the face hard enough to knock him to the floor.

"Don't you ever say something like that", he said in a low voice.

Tears came to Boromir's eyes as he gently touched his cheek that was turning red. Denethor struck him…he had struck him for the very first time. Denethor didn't even apologize. He just went back to pacing back and forth. Boromir sighed as he turned back to the door as Finduilas let out another scream.

* * *

"Breathe, my lady", the midwife said. "The baby needs the air."

Finduilas gasped for air as she gripped the bed sheets tight. She didn't remember Boromir's birth being this painful. The midwife placed a damp cloth on her forehead as she sweat from the labor.

"My lady, it's time for you to push now", she said.

Finduilas cried from the pain of the next contraction. She screamed as loud as she could as she began to push.

"Push, my lady! Come on!"

"I can't do it!" she screamed.

"Yes, you can", the midwife said. "The child's head is coming through. It has plenty of curly hair."

Finduilas cried in pain as she panted. She gathered all her strength and pushed again.

"Almost done", the midwife said. "The head is out. The shoulders are coming through. One more big push."

She watched as Finduilas pushed one more time. The baby fell into her arms. The midwife cut the umbilical cord noticing the baby wasn't breathing.

"My baby…" Finduilas weakly said. "I…don't hear it crying…is it alive?"

The midwife wrapped the baby in a blanket and cleaned it up trying to get a reaction out of it. The baby let out a weak cough as it began breathing. The midwife sighed in relief. She brought the baby to Finduilas.

"You have a son, my lady. He is very small and weak, as are you, so I would prefer you and him stay here until he gains enough strength."

"Can you send in Denethor and Boromir?" Finduilas asked fighting the urge to sleep.

The midwife nodded and opened the door. Boromir came running in with Denethor walking behind him.

"Are you in pain, Mama?" Boromir asked.

"Not anymore", Finduilas smiled. "Boromir, meet your baby brother."

"I have a brother?" he asked.

"It is another son?" Denethor asked. "It cannot be. We only needed one son."

He looked at the baby noticing how tiny it was. He was much smaller than Boromir when he was born. He heard the shaky breaths the baby took as it slept, showing it was not as strong or healthy Boromir was.

"He's nothing but a weakling", Denethor said refusing to even touch it.

"What is his name?" Boromir asked.

Finduilas looked at Denethor seeing he wanted nothing to do with their newborn son. She looked at Boromir who smiled at his little brother.

"Faramir", she answered. "His name is Faramir."

"Faramir?" Denethor asked. "But that is the name of the son of one of the kings of Gondor. That child is not fit for a king's name."

"Denethor, you chose Boromir's name. It is only fair that I name our second son. I choose to name him Faramir."


	8. Finduilas' Prayers

"Little brother, wake up", Boromir said.

Faramir was still very weak one week after birth. Now with the winter weather beginning to grow harsher, he was now sick. The midwife provided little hope to the family saying Faramir might not make it through the winter.

"Hush, Boromir", Finduilas said as she held Faramir in her arms. "Your brother is still sick. He needs his rest."

"When will he get better, Mama?" Boromir asked.

"I do not know", she answered honestly. "Right now I need you to pray for him to get better. Pray to our ancestors that Faramir will get better."

"Papa won't pray. Papa says as soon as Faramir isn't sick anymore he wants to try again for a daughter."

"Denethor…"

Finduilas glared wondering how Denethor could be so uncaring about his younger son. Did he not care if his own son would live or die? She wondered why he was so hateful.

"Boromir, when you go to bed, please pray for your little brother", Finduilas said.

"Yes, Mama", Boromir said.

"Go to your chambers and get into bed. Your father and I need to talk."

She kissed his forehead and sent him on his way. Boromir walked down the corridor to his room. He crawled into bed and looked at his window. The shutters were closed to keep the wind and snow out, but he wanted to be sure his prayers were heard. Boromir opened the shutters enough to see the North Star he knew as Elendil.

"Please", he said in his prayer. "Please make my little brother all better. Mama is scared and sad and me too. I don't want my little brother to die. Please make Faramir all better."

* * *

Finduilas kissed Faramir's forehead as she laid him in his cradle. She gently touched his face, his cheeks red from the fever he had.

"My poor boy", she said. "Do not fret. I will make you well again. I do not know how but I will."

"You're not still fretting over that child, are you?" Denethor asked.

"I have every reason to fret. Faramir is sick. He is your son, Denethor. Why can you not accept it?"

"That boy is not what I wanted", he said. "I wanted a daughter, not another son."

"You cannot get everything you want, Denethor", Finduilas said. "You have no power to receive your every little wish. I will not let you use me to breed a daughter."

"Are you defying me, Finduilas?" Denethor asked.

"I am your wife. If I were defying you, what could you do?"

Finduilas glared as Denethor left the room. She looked down at Faramir who coughed weakly. Finduilas kept her eyes on her son as she knelt beside his crib.

"Please", she began to pray. "Do not let my youngest son die. His life has barely begun. Is he to die without having to live a long and happy life? Please let my Faramir live. I would give my own life in exchange for his."

Finduilas stood and went to join Denethor in bed. It would be the last time they would enjoy each other's company as that night, her prayers would be answered.


	9. The Pyre of Finduilas

"Little brother!" Boromir said with a smile.

He looked at the crib and saw Faramir looking healthier than ever. Faramir's fever was now gone. Boromir smiled as he reached into the crib and took his brother's hand. Faramir turned his head to look at him and gave him a toothless smile.

"Mama!"

Boromir walked down the hall to Denethor and Finduilas' chambers. He couldn't wait to tell his mother the good news.

"Mama", he said. "Mama, guess what?"

He stopped as he looking at his parents. Denethor was sitting in bed holding Finduilas close to him. Finduilas didn't move a muscle, not even to breathe.

"Mama?" Boromir said.

Denethor turned and looked at Boromir giving him a look that could scare anyone. His face showed absolutely no emotion as tears rolled down his face.

"Papa…?"

"Faramir…" Denethor began. "That child…is worthless to me!"

Boromir look at Finduilas noticing the peaceful look on her face as Denethor laid her back down. Her skin was pale. He crawled onto the bed and touched her face. Her skin was cold to the touch.

"Mama?" Boromir said beginning to cry.

He gently shook her trying to get her to wake up.

"Mama. Mama, open your eyes."

Boromir shook her harder.

"Mama!" he cried. "Don't die, Mama! Don't go! How could you go without saying goodbye?"

He cried hard as he laid down beside his mother's body. Denethor watched continuing to show no emotion as tears fell freely.

"It's not fair!" Boromir cried. "It's not fair! Why did she leave us?"

* * *

Everyone was dressed in black as they appeared at Finduilas' funeral. Everyone in the Citadel turned up. They knew Finduilas and how kind she was to everyone. Now that she was gone, so was the speck of kindness Denethor had.

Boromir held the hand of a maid who held Faramir in her arms. They watched the soldiers of Gondor lay Finduilas' body on the firewood for the pyre and poured oil over the wood as well as her body.

"Finduilas, my love", Denethor said. "You have lived…a worthy life. You gave me a son who will grow up to be a strong warrior. As you have done before, you did all you could do for someone dear to you. I will miss you, my love."

Denethor let no one see his pain as he laid the burning torch on the wood. Tears came to Boromir's eyes as he watched his mother's body begin to burn. He looked at Faramir who slept in the maid's arms completely oblivious to all that was happening. Boromir smiled then turned back to the pyre.

"Mama", he whispered. "I promise you, Mama. I will be the best brother to Faramir. I will take care of him, Mama."

He looked away as the fire consumed Finduilas. A soft breeze blew through the air. Smoke rose from the pyre and blew toward Boromir. Finduilas' voice echoed in his head.

"_Make me proud, my son…follow your heart and you'll do what is right…take care of your little brother…"_

Boromir looked at the pyre and nodded.

"I love you, Mama."


	10. Denethor's Wrath

Faramir cried as he laid in his crib alone. It was late at night. Two weeks had passed since Finduilas' passing and Denethor still wanted nothing to do with Faramir. Instead of raising him like a responsible parent, he let the maids look after him.

Boromir opened his eyes as Faramir's wailing could be heard down the hall. He got up and sleepily staggered down the hallway to Faramir's room.

"Little brother?"

Faramir continued wailing. Boromir walked toward the crib and reached inside taking Faramir's hand in his. Almost instantly, Faramir stopped crying and looked at his older brother with tears still in his eyes. Boromir smiled and reached to wipe his tears away.

"Don't cry, Faramir", he said. "I'm here."

He smiled as Faramir wrapped his little fingers around Boromir's fingers. A maid came in with a candle to take care of Faramir.

"My lord, Boromir", she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Faramir was crying", Boromir said. "It woke me up."

"I am here to take care of him now", the maid said. "You go back to sleep."

"I want to stay with Faramir", he said.

"No, lord Boromir. Your father will not allow it."

"Of course I will not allow it", they heard.

The maid gasped and bowed as they turned to see Denethor standing at the door. Boromir backed into the crib frightened.

"Papa…"

"Boromir, you shouldn't be awake at this hour", Denethor said.

"I heard Faramir", he said. "I wanted to be with him."

"You have no reason to be with him", Denethor said. "That child is going to be a big distraction for you. I do not want you associating with him during your training."

"Papa, Faramir is my brother", Boromir said. "I don't want to train anymore. I promised Mama I would take care of Faramir."

Before anyone could blink, Denethor reached out and slapped him across the face. Boromir fell to the floor with his hand on his cheek. Faramir cried in fear as he saw his older brother on the floor.

"Silence that child!"

The maid nodded and held Faramir in her arms rocking him back and forth. Boromir looked at his father in fear.

"I never want to hear you mention your mother ever again", Denethor said. "Now get up and go back to bed."

Boromir nodded fighting his tears back. Denethor turned and went back to his chambers to go back to sleep. Boromir looked down letting his tears fall. It was clear his life was going to be different. Finduilas was no longer here to protect him from his father's orders. He had no choice but to do as he was told.

"I want my mama", he cried.


	11. Boromir Cracks

Boromir panted as sweat poured down his face. Here he was in another training session with his father and he was sick of it. Denethor kept coming at him with repeated attacks until Boromir was on his knees with his shield above him.

"Fight back!" he said. "If you want to be a warrior you must fight back! Do not cower like a weakling!"

"Papa, you're too fast", Boromir said.

"That is no excuse", Denethor said. "Fight me!"

Boromir looked at his sword then to his father. He didn't want to train anymore. All he wanted was to play with the other children in the city. He just wanted to take care of Faramir like he promised Finduilas.

"Can we stop for today?" Boromir asked.

"No", Denethor answered. "Attack me."

"I don't want to!" Boromir yelled throwing down his sword.

"What did you say, boy?" Denethor asked getting mad at the way he was behaving.

"I don't want to fight anymore! I don't want to be a warrior! I want to go outside and play! I want to play with my little brother! Mama didn't want me to fight too! I want Mama!"

Denethor dropped his sword to grab Boromir, but he already turned and ran outside. Boromir ran down the hall wanting to hide from his father. He knew he was in big trouble, but he didn't want to train anymore.

Boromir looked down the levels to see all the other people working and the children playing. He walked to the gate to the lower levels seeing two guards standing.

"Where are you going, my lord?" one of them asked.

"Just to the lower levels", Boromir answered. "I'm going to go play."

"Does Lord Denethor know about this?" the guard asked.

"You can ask him and get in trouble for not letting me play."

The guards stepped aside letting Boromir pass. He smiled as he used the same excuse on all the other guards who tried to stop him from going any further.

* * *

Boromir looked at all the children that were playing outside. The girls we playing with their dolls or helping their mothers sew clothing. The boys were pretending to swordfight with sticks or doing chores with their fathers. Boromir walked over to the boys with sticks.

"Hello", he said with a smile.

"Who are you?" one of the boys asked.

"My name is Boromir. Can I play with you?"

"Lord Boromir, son of Lord Denethor?" the other boy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to play", Boromir said.

"Shouldn't you be in your home with your maids and your servants?" the boys asked. "Why did you come down here to play?"

The boys walked away leaving Boromir alone. He watched sad as they walked away before turning to the little girl who was playing with a doll.

"Hello", he said. "Do you want to play?"

The girl said nothing as she looked at him. Her mother saw the two of them and took her hand pulling her away.

"Stay away, child", she said to her daughter. "He's the son of the Steward. Lord Denethor will not allow us to talk to him."

Boromir walked around the city hoping to find someone to play with. All the children either laughed at a noble boy wanting to play with low class people, or walked away hoping to avoid trouble.

It was when the sun began to set when Boromir decided to return home. He knew he was in so much trouble with Denethor.


	12. Faramir Helps Boromir

Boromir fought the urge to scream as the healer wrapped healing herbs into his wounds. Denethor had whipped him good the minute he came home. He was punished for talking back to his father, deserting their sparring session, and disobeying his orders of going down to the lower levels to play. Denethor whipped Boromir until he bled and ordered no supper for him.

"My lord, please hold still", the healer said. "I don't want your wounds to fester."

"I want them to fester", Boromir said. "Teach my father a lesson."

"You shouldn't speak about the Steward like that", the healer said. "Your father does what is best for you."

"Mama didn't want this to happen. Mama has told him countless times not to do this to me."

The healer bandaged his wounds before sending him on his way. Boromir walked down the hall to Faramir's room. The maid gently closed the door as she saw him.

"Please, my lord", she said. "You can see Lord Faramir another time. I just put him down to sleep."

"I won't be long", Boromir said going inside.

Faramir laid sleeping in his crib with his thumb stuck firmly in his mouth. Boromir stuck his fingers in the crib and gently stroked his hair.

"You're lucky, little brother", he said. "You are lucky Papa will never expect this much from you. You're lucky Papa will never whip you or train you for hours."

Boromir sighed as he watched Faramir open his eyes.

"I wish I can exchange places with you, little brother", he continued. "I wish I was as free as you."

Faramir pulled his thumb from his mouth as he looked at his older brother. He noticed Boromir looked so sad today. His older brother took his little hand with his finger and thumb, holding it.

"You probably do not know what I'm saying."

Faramir smiled for him and he wrapped his fingers around his bigger finger. Boromir smiled as he watched his brother bring his finger down to his mouth and started sucking on it. Boromir kept his finger there knowing Faramir was trying to make him feel better.

"Thank you, little brother."


	13. Father

"Come at me again", Denethor said wielding his sword.

Boromir was now 10 years old. As the day slowly passed, he had learned to accept the fact that his mother wasn't coming back to keep him safe from his father. Boromir was growing tall. His hair had grown enough to cover his ears.

Boromir tightened the grip on his sword as he attacked Denethor. The two of them continued to spar against each other until their training was interrupted by little Faramir.

"Papa! Papa!"

Five-year-old Faramir came running into the room. He had grown over the years as well. He nearly looked the same Boromir did at that age. Only differences were Faramir had long wavy hair and his eyes were identical to Finduilas'.

"What have I told you about interrupting us, boy?" Denethor growled.

"Papa, I lost another tooth!" Faramir said showing the gap in his teeth.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Denethor asked. "I told you never to come in here when Boromir and I are training. Leave us."

Faramir looked at Boromir who didn't say a word. Both brothers had learned not to interact with each other when their father was present. Boromir nodded toward his room. Faramir smiled showing his missing front teeth and walked to Boromir's room.

"Father, can we stop for now?" Boromir asked.

"You may rest for a bit", Denethor said. "But I expect you to return after supper."

He nodded before turning to leave. He sighed as he thought about how Denethor was raising him to be a soldier. He was doing a good job of it. Every day was filled with nothing but training from morning to evening. Whenever Denethor had important matters to attend, he would bring both sons to the throne room so they can observe his work.

"Big brother!"

Faramir wrapped his arms around Boromir as he entered the room. Boromir smiled as he hugged his brother.

"Where's your tooth?" he asked. "Let me see it."

Faramir opened up his hand to show him the little tooth he lost. Boromir nodded as he looked at it with a smile.

"You are growing, little brother", he said. "Soon when you're old enough, I will train you myself."

"Will Papa allow it?" Faramir asked.

"Let him punish me if he wants. Father can't control me forever."

Faramir hugged Boromir. He was the closest thing to a father. Denethor was so horrible at being his father.

"I wish you were my father", he mumbled.

Boromir looked at him understandingly. Neither of them loved Denethor's behavior toward them but he was still their father. They would have to tolerate it for as long as they lived.


	14. Remembering Finduilas

Boromir blew out the candles in his chambers and laid down in his bed. He wanted Denethor to think he was already asleep. He was going to Faramir's room to spend more time with his little brother. He quickly closed his eyes as he heard footsteps coming toward the door. Denethor knocked on the door before opening it.

"Boromir, are you awake?"

Boromir gave no answer pretending to be asleep. Denethor closed the door and walked away to his own chambers. Boromir opened his eyes as he got up. He walked down the hall to Faramir's bedroom.

"Little brother?" he said knocking on the door.

"I am awake", he heard inside.

Boromir went into the room and saw Faramir practicing sword fighting with a stick. He chuckled and shook his head as he took the stick.

"You are a brave little soldier. But a good soldier knows when it's time to stop and rest."

Faramir jumped into bed allowing Boromir to tuck him in. Boromir settled next to him.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked.

"No", Faramir said shaking his head.

"Lay down", Boromir said. "Mother used to do this with me whenever I couldn't sleep."

"What was Mama like?"

He started running his fingers through Faramir's hair. Faramir looked up at him and watched as he took a deep breath.

"Mother was the best", Boromir started. "She was the kindest woman in the Citadel. Whenever Father was angry about something, Mother was there to protect me and calm him down."

"Why did Mama die?" Faramir asked.

"She died to save your life. You were very sick and Mother said she would do anything to save you. So she gave her life for yours."

"Is that why Papa hates me?"

"Faramir, Father doesn't hate you. He misses Mother. Nobody hates you."

"But Mama's gone because of me", Faramir. "I am the reason everything is the way it is."

Boromir hugged him trying to think of something else to say. He tucked Faramir in and patted his shoulder.

"Do not think of anything like that", he said. "Mama's death was not your doing. She chose to give up her life. None of it was your fault."

"Are you sure?" Faramir asked.

"I am. Now sleep, little brother and dream of our mother. Hear her voice in your dreams and see her smile. May she be as beautiful as I remember."

Boromir patted Faramir's shoulder and blew out the candles letting him sleep in peace.


	15. Practicing

15-year-old Boromir stood outside as he watched 10-year-old Faramir practice. Denethor continued to shun the boy and refused to train him. Boromir continued to train him in secret. As much as Faramir tried, both brothers learned that the sword was not his strongest weapon. Now Faramir was going to see if he was any good at archery.

"What if I fail?" he asked Boromir. "What if I miss the target?"

"Who do you know was a marksman at 10?" Boromir asked. "Go on."

Faramir looked at him before picking up his bow and arrow. He looked at the target on the barrel in front of him as he aimed.

"Relax your bow arm", Boromir said.

Faramir took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and released his arrow. Both brothers watched as it went flying over the barrel sticking itself into the stone wall.

"You're thinking too much", Boromir chuckled. "In battle there is no time for thinking."

Faramir sighed as he picked up another arrow. He took aim at the target. He closed his eyes and released. He and Boromir watched as the arrow flew low, hitting the stone floor.

"You shouldn't close your eyes", Boromir said. "In battle you need to keep your eyes open at all times. Here."

He picked up an arrow and put it in Faramir's hand. He watched him stretch his bow, keeping his eyes open this time.

"Relax your arm", Boromir said pushing his arm into place. "Take a deep breath and release."

Farmair sighed as he took a deep breath. He released his arrow, this time hitting the target. He turned to Boromir excited.

"I did it! I did it!" he said.

"So you have", Boromir chuckled. "Now do it again, this time without my help."

Faramir watched him back away not offering help this time. Faramir picked up an arrow and stretched his bow as he aimed for the target. Boromir watched him release the arrow, hitting the target again.

"You are doing well, little brother", he smiled.

"Will I be as great a warrior as you?" Faramir asked.

"Even better if you keep practicing."

* * *

_Game of Throne references if anyone notices ;)_


	16. Meet Gandalf

Faramir sighed as he sat in archives of the library. Denethor was giving Boromir another lesson that would take up more of the day. Faramir decided to pass the time trying to learn how to read. He gasped as he heard footsteps.

"Do not be frightened", the voice said. "I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" Faramir asked.

He watched as a tall man dressed in gray and a hat came into the archives. He had a long gray beard and carried a wooden staff.

"You may call me Gandalf", he answered.

"Are you a wizard?" Faramir asked.

"What makes you say that?" Gandalf asked.

"You have a staff and I've never seen people carry staffs like that."

Gandalf smiled as he took off his hat. He took a seat next to Faramir.

"You're the son of the Steward, aren't you?" he asked.

"The second-born son", Faramir answered.

"Ah, Faramir."

Gandalf looked at the scrolls of paper Faramir was trying to read. Faramir ran his finger along the paper trying to make sense of the markings. Gandalf read the markings and smiled.

"Learning about the history of Isildur?" he asked.

"Huh?"

Gandalf points to the scrolls. Faramir shrugged.

"I don't know how to read", he said. "I'm trying to learn."

"Would you like me to help you?" Gandalf asked.

"Will you?"

Gandalf nodded and pointed to the markings helping him begin to read.

* * *

Boromir looked around the area for Faramir. His lesson was over and now he needed to find Faramir before supper. He wasn't in his room and he wasn't outside.

"Faramir!" Boromir called. "Little brother!"

"I am here!"

Boromir looked ahead to see Faramir reading with a tall person. He had never seen him before and wondered who he was and why he was in the Citadel.

"Who are you?"

"This is Gandalf", Faramir answered. "He's teaching me to read."

"I've never seen him before", Boromir said. "What is your purpose here in Gondor?"

"No purpose", Gandalf said. "I just come and go as I please."

"Which is not something I allow!"

Denethor came down the hallway looking angry as always. Faramir backed away scared and hid behind Gandalf.

"What do you want here in Gondor?" Denethor asked.

"Is an old man not free to enter this city in peace?" Gandalf asked kindly.

"Not in my city", Denethor said. "I don't allow outsiders here."

"Father, Gandalf was just helping me read", Faramir said.

"You don't need to read", Denethor growled. "You are not my successor, Boromir is. He will take over my duties. You will amount to nothing."

"Father, stop it!" Boromir said. "Faramir is your son. What if I choose not to be the next Steward?"

"You will be, whether you like it or not!"


	17. Making Boromir Proud

Faramir yawned as he sat by the candlelight as he read another scroll. After Gandalf was dismissed from Denethor's sight, he continued to practice reading. He was starting to enjoy it. The history of Gondor was fascinating to him. It sounded nothing like the stories Denethor told him and Boromir. Faramir looked up as he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter", he said rolling up the scroll.

Boromir carried a candle as he entered Faramir's room.

"Faramir, are you ready to train?" he asked.

"Not tonight", Faramir answered. "I think I will retire for the night."

"This early? What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Reading the archives of the Citadel."

"Reading?" Boromir asked. "I didn't know you could read."

"The Wizard taught me", Faramir answered.

Boromir watched as he unrolled one of the scrolls and read out loud. He was so impressed that his little brother learned how to read. He himself wasn't that good at it. Denethor was more focused on training than teaching him how to read and write.

"Impressive", Boromir said.

"Really?" Faramir asked.

"Yes, little brother", he answered. "You are a very smart person. Father may not say so, but I know you will do us all proud."

"Are you proud of me, Boromir?"

"Very. I am very proud of you, Faramir. I know Mother would be too."

Boromir hugged his little brother as he listened to him continue to read. Faramir was smart. If Denethor would give him a chance, he would go on to be one of the greatest Stewards of Gondor.

"Boromir", Faramir said. "Did Father mean it when he said I would never be Steward?"

Boromir sighed as he looked down.

"I'm afraid that it might be true", he said. "I am the first born son. Once Father passes into the next world, then I will be the Steward. I do not wish to be, but it is my duty as his son."

"Why cannot I be the Steward if you do not want to be?" Faramir asked.

"It is not my decision to make". Boromir said. "I trust you would make a great Steward, little brother, but Father makes the decision."

"You could if you choose", he said. "If Father names you Steward, could you name me Steward in your stead?"

Boromir looked at him surprised. He had never thought about making a decision like that.

"I will think about it", he said. "But for now, it is time for you to rest."

Faramir yawned as he rolled the scroll back up. He crawled into his bed and laid down ready to sleep.

"Keep reading and maybe someday you'll be smarter than Father", Boromir said with a smile.


	18. Lonely Spring

18-year-old Boromir breathed deeply at the start of a new day. Boromir stretched as he walked along the path in the top level of the citadel. The birds chirped as they flew over his head. Spring was in the air and it was beginning to show. The grass grew green around the white tree. The birds have returned after the long winter. There was just one element of spring that bothered him.

Boromir looked down into the lower levels of Minas Tirith. He could see couples beginning to get together. The men in the citadel wooed the young girls in the city. Love was in the air.

Denethor forbade him all his life to talk to anyone in the city. Boromir didn't know any girls he could talk to or try to woo. He didn't have the special girl whom he could fall in love with.

"Brother?"

Boromir looked to see 13-year-old Faramir looking at him concerned.

"Boromir, something's troubling you", he said.

"It's just another one of those times, brother", Boromir sighed resting his head in his hands as he leaned on the wall.

"You feel lonely?" Faramir asked.

He watched his brother nod. Faramir sighed as he leaned against the wall with Boromir. He understood his pain. Denethor didn't want either of his sons to associate with lesser people that meant very little. In all the years Faramir had known Denethor, he had spoken nothing about love or affection, nor had he wanted to. It was as if none of it mattered to him.

"Boromir", Denethor called.

Both boys turned to see Denethor standing at the door watching them. He stepped outside and walked toward them with his usual stern face.

"Am I to continue training today, father?" Boromir asked.

"No training", Denethor said. "Your training is nearly complete, my son. Today you and Faramir will join me in the throne room today. There is something I keep in my care I wish to show you."

"Father", he started. "If I may, I would rather not join you today."

"Tell me why."

Boromir looked down into the lower levels seeing plenty of young women doing chores. No young men were in sight to try to win them over. Denethor watched his son noticing the longing in his eyes.

"Is it a girl, you want?" he asked.

"I would like to talk to one at least", Boromir said.

"You have no business talking to those people", Denethor said. "The Palantir in my keep is more important than a lowly girl."

"A Palantir?" Faramir asked. "You have one of those?"

"Of course", Denethor said. "That is how I am able to watch over all of Gondor."

"The scrolls in the archive said those were bad."

"They could be dangerous if you do not know how to control one", he said starting to scowl at Faramir. "You obviously have not learned to control the power of a Palantir, nor will you ever will. I entrust all these possessions to your bother and no other."

Faramir sighed and looked down as Denethor brought Boromir inside. It was obvious his father would never give him a chance to show he was just as good as Boromir.


	19. Author's Note

Sorry it's taking me so long to update but things have been so busy lately. First the cable and internet went out. Now mom's moving which means I have to move in with dad. All of you hang in there. After I move, I'll get back to writing!


	20. Kyra

_Like a phoenix from the ashes…I rise from the fire…I'M BACK!_

* * *

Boromir tossed and turned in bed as he tried to sleep. He felt restless and couldn't sleep if he wanted to. He was still frustrated that Denethor wouldn't let him court any girls in Minas Tirith. Boromir sighed as he sat up, giving up on sleep. He got up out of bed and walked to the balcony. He looked down into the lower levels to see the young men and women in the citadel together.

Boromir frowned thinking about how unfair it was that every man in the city could court a woman except for him. He turned away to get dressed. Hopefully a walk around the city would take his mind off things.

* * *

Nothing but moonlight and torches light up the road of the city. Boromir walked down the road going into the lower levels. All the girls that were alone avoided his gaze hoping to avoid trouble. Boromir sighed and looked down. This was all Denethor's fault. No one would talk or look at Boromir because of Denethor.

"Excuse me", he heard a voice say.

Boromir turned to see a young girl around his age standing next to him. She looked at him full of admiration as she smiled at him.

"You're Lord Boromir, son of the steward, are you not?" she asked.

"Yes", Boromir answered. "Who are you?"

The girl blushed as she looked down smiling.

"You may not remember me", she said. "We met a long time ago when we were children."

"Children?" he asked. "You must be mistaken. I had no friends as a child or talked to any children."

"You talked to me once. Do you remember? I was just a little girl of three. You came to me and asked me for my name."

Boromir looked at her trying to remember. The girl chuckled as she continued.

"I think what might help you remember was when my mother pulled me away", she said. "She said I was not allowed to talk to you."

"The little girl with the doll", Boromir mumbled. "That was you?"

"Yes", she smiled.

"I cannot believe you remembered me", he said.

"How can I forget the one boy in the city I was not allowed to talk to?"

"But…what's your name?" Boromir asked. "I don't know who you are."

The girl smiled as she blushed.

"My name is Kyra. I've been waiting all this time to meet you again."

"You've been waiting…for me?" Boromir asked. "Why? We were just children. We were strangers at the time."

"Not anymore", Kyra said. "I wanted to be your friend the moment you spoke to me all those years ago. Will you…walk with me around the city? I want to get to know you."

Boromir said nothing as Kyra took his hand and gently pulled him along the road with a smile on her face.


	21. Boromir's New Friend

Boromir and Kyra spent the majority of the early evening walking through the citadel just talking. The guards said no word as they descended into the lower levels.

"How did you know who I was?" Boromir asked. "I haven't set foot outside since that day."

"I simply guessed", she answered. "I have seen many boys throughout the city. They have all spoken to me. I have not seen you nor spoke to you."

"You could've mistaken me for my brother", he chuckled.

"I have never seen him before", Kyra laughed.

He couldn't help but smile as they continued walking.

"Why did you come into the lower levels that day?" Kyra asked.

"It is hard to talk about it", Boromir said looking down.

"You don't have to talk about it if you want", she said putting her hand on his arm. "I just want to know why you never came back to the lower levels. I have been waiting all these years."

"I could not leave my home", he answered. "After my father punished me that day, I had to stay in my home. My brother needed me. He needed my protection more than ever."

Kyra looked up at him before looking down.

"I have heard about your father's temper", she said. "I heard his temper was short. I hope he did nothing to hurt you or your brother."

"Why does it matter?" Boromir asked. "You do not know me."

"I want to be your friend. I care about you."

He said nothing as he looked at her. No one had ever said anything so kind to him. When it came to the Steward's sons, no one treated them this well. Not since Finduilas stood by Denethor's side. Now Kyra wants to show kindness to them. Boromir gave a small smile.

"I would like that", he said. "I would like to be your friend as well."

Kyra smiled as she took his hand.

* * *

Faramir yawned as he woke early. He stepped outside to get a breath of the morning air when he looked down to see Boromir in the level below them. He saw her strolling with a young woman he had never seen before.

"Shall I see you again?" she asked.

"Someday soon", Boromir said. "I will see you again tonight."

Faramir watched with wide eyes as Boromir embraced the girl before he pulled away. Boromir turned and entered the top level of the city. He wondered who that girl was and why Boromir was out with her. Whatever the reason was, he hoped Denethor wouldn't find out about this,


	22. Faramir Approves

Denethor looked over to Boromir at breakfast. He noticed his son wore an exhausted expression that particular morning. Faramir noticed the same thing. Usually Boromir was wide awake at this hour of day. Boromir looked like he was about to nod off and fall asleep right there at the table.

"Are you feeling well, my son?" Denethor asked.

Boromir's eyes were closed almost as if he were asleep.

"Boromir!"

"Yes father?" he said waking up.

"I asked are you well?" Denethor said. "You look as if you hadn't slept a wink."

"I hadn't", Boromir yawned. "I could not sleep."

"Is there a reason?"

"I suppose I was not tired", he answered. "I spent the majority of the night…"

"Yes?" Denethor asked.

Boromir looked at Faramir trying to come up with a good excuse.

"I was…reading!"

"Reading?" Denethor asked confused. "I didn't know you could read."

"Well, Faramir here does", Boromir said with a smile. "He's helped me learn."

Denethor looked at Faramir sharply. Faramir smiled trying to get a smile out of his father for once, but instead received a look of disapproval.

"You have no business distracting your brother with useless things."

"Father, reading is not useless", Boromir said. "I will need the knowledge if I am to be the next steward."

"For what will you need it for?" Denethor asked. "I have had no need for it in years."

He sighed as he got up.

"You both have my leave to go. Boromir, I will excuse you for all lessons for today. I want you to get some sleep."

"Thank you, father", Boromir said as he got up to leave.

Faramir got up and followed him down the hall.

"Why did you lie to father?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you this morning", Faramir answered. "You weren't in your room reading. You were outside in the lower levels. You were with a girl."

Boromir looked down the hall to make sure Denethor didn't hear them. He took Faramir and rushed to his chambers.

"You mustn't mention a word of this to father", he said. "Father would punish us severely."

"What would he do?"

"He will whip me within an inch of my life", Boromir said. "He's done it before. But to Kyra, he could banish her from Minas Tirith or sentence her to imprisonment or death."

"Why would he hurt the girl?" Faramir asked.

"Father despises anyone who is of a low class", he said. "I cannot let that happen to Kyra."

"Who is she, brother? Why have you taken a sudden interest in someone we don't know?"

"She's a girl I met long ago. You were just a baby at the time. I met Kyra in the lower levels of the Citadel when we were children. She may be the only friend I have."

"Are you going to see her again?" Faramir asked.

"Yes", Boromir answered. "Tonight, after father retires for the night, I will go back to the lower levels to Kyra."

"Be careful when you return. If I saw you, then father could too."

Boromir nodded as he hugged his brother. It was comforting to know at least Faramir approved of his friendship with Kyra.


	23. Kyra's Fear

Kyra waited outside that night waiting for Boromir. She was really starting to like him. Kyra had been waiting to see Boromir ever since that first day she saw him. Her mother did not want her associating to the son of the steward. She did not want Kyra to get herself into trouble.

"Kyra", she heard.

"Boromir."

She smiled as she saw Boromir walking toward her. Kyra smiled as she held a flower in her hand.

"This is for you", she said smiling.

Boromir smiled as she handed him a violet flower. He was really starting to like Kyra. She was so innocent in the ways of the Citadel. She had no idea she was putting herself at risk by interacting with him. Kyra pinned the flower to his shirt with a smile.

"Thank you."

She wrapped her arm around his as they walked down the road.

"I hope I didn't cause any trouble for you today", Kyra said.

"No, not at all", Boromir said. "My father was none the wiser."

"Oh, that takes a good weight off my shoulders", she said. "My mother suspects nothing either."

"Did she question you this morning?" he asked. "My father questioned me this morning when I fell asleep."

"Yes, I was questioned. My mother did not suspect any wrongdoings."

Boromir sighed relieved as they continued to walk through the city. He led her to the lower levels into the stables. He wanted to take her for a ride around the Pelenor Fields. Kyra looked around looking at the horses looking frightened. Boromir looked at her noticing something was wrong.

"Kyra, are you alright?" he asked.

Kyra looked down speaking in a quiet voice.

"I cannot hear you", Boromir said. "You need to speak up."

"I do not like horses", she said speaking up.

"You don't? Is there a reason."

"My father was killed by a horse. He was a soldier who served under Lord Denethor. He was on his horse under orders to go to Osgiliath and serve as the head watch of Osgiliath. He rode through the Pelenor fields until his horse was spooked by something. My father lost control and fell, breaking his neck. After my father died, I never wanted to be around another horse again."

Boromir looked at her understandingly. He could see how something like that could put fear in someone. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Kyra froze unable to move. Her arms, as if having a mind of their own, wrapped around Boromir returning the hug.

"I'll be here with you", Boromir said. "I won't let you fall. I won't let you get hurt."


	24. Boromir's First Kiss

Kyra kept her eyes closed as Boromir sat her on his horse. Boromir sat behind her and grabbed the reigns, making the horse move forward. Kyra held onto him tight, keeping her eyes closed in fear. They rode at a normal pace, trying not to scare her more than she already is.

"Kyra", Boromir said. "It's okay. You can open your eyes."

She shook her head as she buried her face into his chest. He sighed as they rode out of the Citadel and out to the Pelenor Fields. Boromir pulled one of his hands away from the reigns and gently touched Kyra's face. She opened her eyes and pulled back looking at him.

"Here", he said turning her around.

He handed her the reigns. Kyra shook her head turning back to him.

"I can't", she said, "I know nothing about controlling a horse."

Boromir smirked and let go of the reigns.

"Unless one of us takes control, the horse will run wild", he said.

"Boromir, take the reigns", Kyra said frightened.

He said nothing as he continued to smirk and watch her.

"Boromir, please."

Kyra watched as he continued to do nothing to take control. Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed the reigns and pulled them, bringing the horse to a stop. Boromir smiled at her.

"You just controlled the horse", he said.

She looked up at him surprised. She looked at the reigns in her hands and smiled.

"I…I did."

Boromir chuckled as he took the reigns back and rode forward. Kyra looked ahead showing less fear than before. She smiled as she threw her head back, the wind blowing through her hair. Boromir smiled as he watched her. He had never seen her look so happy and free. He had never seen anyone as happy and free as Kyra. It made him feel good to know that it was him who made her feel like this.

Boromir brought the horse to a stop by the river at Osgiliath. Kyra smiled as she turned to him.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Just a little peace and quiet", Boromir answered.

He looked at her in silence and the full moon lit up the sky. Kyra closed her eyes as she pressed her face into his chest. She knew what was happening. She was falling for Boromir. She could felt herself grow warm as she thought about him.

Boromir sat with his arms around her. He felt a deep affection for Kyra and knew she meant something special to him. She was the first real woman he ever cared about since Finduilas. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, kissing her. Kyra looked at him surprised.

"Boromir, what did you just do?" she asked.

"Kyra, I did this…"

He gently placed his hands on her face and tilted her head back. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a full kiss. Kyra's eyes widened in surprise. After a moment, her arms wrapped around Boromir as she returned the kiss.


	25. Love?

Denethor looked at Boromir and noticed something different about him. The boy had a dreamy look in his eyes and his attention strayed from his studies.

"Boromir!"

"Huh?" he said coming back to reality.

"Something vexes you, my son?" Denethor asked.

"I am alright, Father", Boromir said. "Just thinking."

"What could possibly be more important than dedicating your attention to your studies?"

Boromir looked at his father knowing he could never tell him about Kyra. She did not deserve to be punished just for associating with the steward's son. He looked down and shook his head.

"Nothing, Father", he answered. "Nothing important."

* * *

Faramir looked in the throne room to see Boromir slacking off on his studies. Ever since he met Kyra, Boromir had been letting his mind wander off. He was doing poorly in his sparring sessions with Denethor. Boromir grew careless whenever Denethor tried to give him a lesson in his future duties.

Faramir turned away from the door and walked down the hallway. He looked out the window to look into the lower levels. Down in one of the levels, Faramir saw Kyra. She had the exact same dreamy look Boromir had these days.

He turned as he saw Boromir leave the throne room.

"Everything alright, brother?" Faramir asked.

"Fine, Faramir. Just thinking about Kyra."

"Why are you always thinking of Kyra?" Faramir asked. "I understand that you like her, but why are you always thinking about her?"

"It is difficult to explain, little brother", Boromir said. "There's something about Kyra that draws me to her. I haven't cared so much about a woman since Mother."

"Mother?"

"Mother meant so much to me. I loved our mother. I do not know how to describe the way I feel about Kyra. I just know that I have strong feelings for her."

Faramir looked at him not understanding. Boromir chuckled as he patted his shoulder.

"You are still young, my brother", he sighed. "You know nothing of love."

"Love?" Faramir asked. "Is that what you feel toward Kyra?"

"Love…?"

Boromir turned away thinking about how he felt about Kyra. He didn't know if he could call it love. He, himself, didn't know what love was. Boromir looked out the window to see Kyra down in the lower levels doing her daily chores. He watched the gentle breeze blow the hair from her face. The hot sun was beating down on the city, making her rosy cheeks become even redder.

"I do not know what I feel", Boromir said. "I just know that I want to see Kyra happy, always."

"Is that what love feels like?" Faramir asked.

"I do not know."


	26. Faramir Meets Kyra

Kyra stood outside the gate to the upper levels as she waited for Boromir. The moon was high in the sky so he should've been coming soon. She looked up at the upper levels and saw someone looking down at her. She didn't know who it was though, it was too dark for her to see.

"Boromir", she called out. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me", Boromir called back. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Stay right there."

Kyra smiled as she stood by the gate waiting for him. In her hands, she held a violet flower, a gift for him. She felt her heart flutter every time she thought about Boromir. Every time she thought of him, the sky seemed bluer, the clouds seemed fluffier. It was almost as if she started to notice every little detail around her. Kyra didn't know why it was happening, but she did know it made her happy.

"Kyra."

Kyra smiled as she turned to the gate. Her smile faltered when she saw Boromir was not alone. There at the gate stood Boromir and a boy younger than him.

"Boromir", she said. "Who is this?"

"Kyra, this is my brother, Faramir", he answered.

She looked at the brothers with worry in her eyes. She did not know Faramir. Would he be able to keep their secret?

"It's alright", Faramir said. "I already knew about you and Boromir. I can keep your secret."

"Yes", Boromir said. "He won't tell our father about this."

"Are you sure?" Kyra asked.

"I promise", Faramir said. "I just wanted to meet you and introduce myself."

She nodded as bowed to him in respect. Faramir smiled as bowed his head to her, showing his respect for her.

"I am very pleased to meet you", he said.

"As am I", Kyra smiled. "I can see you are a very nice person. How could such a cruel man raise someone as kind as the two of you?"

"Cruel?" Faramir asked. "He's not cruel at all. He is very caring and just wants to protect my brother and I."

"How can he not be cruel? Boromir says I would be punished if Lord Denethor knew about us. My mother told me I would be punished. He must be cruel if I must be kept a secret."

Faramir sighed as he looked down. He knew the rumors of Denethor being a cruel man, but he didn't want to believe any of it. After all, he was his father. Faramir bowed to Kyra and Boromir.

"I will take my leave now", he said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Faramir", Kyra said.

"Be careful, little brother", Boromir said.

Faramir turned back to the gate to start back up the levels. Boromir turned to Kyra holding his hand out to her.

"Shall we?"


	27. Boromir's LoveDenethor's Fury

Kyra wrapped her arms around Boromir as he kissed her. They sat on the outskirts of Osgiliath next to the river.

"This is crazy", Boromir said. "It's only been a month, but…"

"But?" Kyra asked.

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"No, tell me", she said. "I want to hear it."

Boromir wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her close. Kyra smiled as she kept her arms wrapped around him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he rested his head on top of hers.

"We have been together for about a month, but…I think…"

"Yes?" Kyra asked.

"I think…I may…love you", Boromir hesitantly said.

Her eyes widened as she pulled back. She looked at him in shock.

"You think you love me?" Kyra asked. "Or you know?"

"Would it make a difference?" he asked.

"Boromir, of course it would!"

She softly pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I think I love you too."

Boromir looked at her surprised. Kyra smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. Boromir smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her off her feet and into his lap. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Kyra", Boromir breathed against her neck as he kissed her pale skin.

"Boromir", Kyra breathed back.

* * *

Denethor yawned as he awoke in the middle of the night. He was having trouble sleeping that particular night. He was troubled by bad dreams, bad memories. Denethor got up out of bed. Hopefully a walk would help him relax. He opened his bedroom door and walked down the hall to Boromir's room. He wanted to check on his sons and see if they were alright.

"Boromir?" he said knocking. "Are you awake?"

Denethor pushed the door open expecting to see his son sound asleep in his bed. Instead, he found the room completely empty. The bed remained untouched and neatly made. Boromir was nowhere to be found in his room.

Faramir looked out the window. Boromir was really late this time. Denethor was going to find out what he was doing if he didn't come home soon.

"Boromir, where are you?" he quietly asked as he looked to the fields.

Denthor slammed the bedroom door open and looked around.

"Father!" Faramir said jumping to his feet. "Is everything alright?"

"Where is he?" Denethor yelled.

"Who, Father?"

"Where is Boromir?! Don't you dare lie to me! Where is he?!"


	28. Let the Romance End?

Boromir and Kyra laid by the river tangled in each other's arms. She sighed peacefully and smiled as he kissed the top of her head. He smiled as he held her close. He was so happy. He couldn't believe Kyra was someone who he could love and be loved in return.

"Boromir", Kyra softly said.

"Yes?" he answered.

She raised her hand and gently ran it across his face. Kyra ran her finger as she traced his lips. Boromir smiled as he touched her lips with his thumb.

"Kiss me", she said.

Boromir smiled as he sat up.

"Come here, then."

Kyra smiled as she sat up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder as he placed his hands on her face. He pulled her close and kissed her soft and deep. Boromir's hands lowered from her face, down her body, feeling every curve. A soft moan left Kyra's lips as his lips went to her neck.

"I love you, Boromir", she said.

"I love you too."

Kyra let her fingers interlock behind Boromir's neck as she pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Boromir kissed Kyra as he stood at the gate to the top level.

"I'll be here tonight", he said. "Same time."

"I'll be waiting for you", she said.

He kissed her cheek before turning away. He walked inside with a smile on his face. Boromir opened the door to his chambers and froze when he saw Denethor waiting for him.

"Father!"

"Where were you last night?" Denethor asked.

"What are you talking about?" Boromir asked.

"Don't lie to me! I it myself! You were not in your room last night! Where were you?"

"Father, calm yourself. I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk through the city."

"Why are you returning just now?" he asked. "You could not have been walking all night!"

"I took my horse and went to Osgiliath", Boromir calmly said. "Father, you've kept me locked up here for all my life. I wanted to get out and explore. Gondor is my home, I deserve to know it."

"You are my son", Denethor said. "You are destined to be a steward. You have no business exploring Gondor. Your life is here in Minas Tirith. I will take my leave now. I expect to see both you and your brother at breakfast."

Denethor patted Boromir's shoulder before leaving. Boromir sighed as he collapsed in bed. He sat up as he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter", he said.

Faramir opened the door looking in.

"Brother, you're back", he sighed.

"Are you alright, Faramir?"

Boromir watched his brother push the hair away from his face showing a bruise on his cheek. He gasped as he stood and looked at it.

"Father hit me when he found out you were gone", Faramir said. "Brother, I know you love Kyra, but I think this romance should end. Father will find out soon. I promise I will not tell him, but who knows what he will do if he sees you gone again."

Boromir looked out the window to see Kyra doing her morning chores.

"I do not know if I can let our romance end", he said. "I love her."


	29. A Bride

Kyra sighed as she waited outside the gate. Boromir was really late tonight and Kyra couldn't help but wonder where he was. He told her he would meet her at the usual time. She shivered as the wind began to blow. Winter was coming. Kyra looked up to the Citadel wondering if Boromir was still inside. She hoped he wasn't going to abandon her.

That thought alone made Kyra gasp. Last night she and Boromir expressed their love. She hoped Boromir wasn't like most men. She hoped he wouldn't give her one night with him then abandon her.

"Oh, Boromir", Kyra sighed. "Please don't hurt me."

She stood outside the gate looking up at the Citadel waiting for him.

* * *

Boromir frowned as he sat in his chambers. He didn't want to risk getting in trouble with Denethor. Tonight he was staying home. He looked out the window occasionally to see Kyra waiting outside for him. Boromir felt sad and wanted to tell her he couldn't make it tonight. He watched as she shivered from the wind.

"Boromir…"

Denethor opened the door and stepped inside. Boromir sighed and closed the shutters to his window.

"You're up late, my son", Denethor said.

"My mind is racing", Boromir said. "I have some things on my mind and it's making me restless."

"What could you possibly be thinking? My son, you are still a young man. You shouldn't be burdened with troubles, unlike myself."

He sighed as he laid down in his bed. Denethor sat at the edge of the bed looking at his eldest son wondering what was bothering him, keeping him awake. Boromir sighed and looked down.

"I was…just thinking about Mother", he said.

"Your mother?" Denethor asked. "Why would you be thinking of her?"

"I miss her. Do you ever think of her?"

"Sometimes", he sighed. "Only when I long for her to be by my side."

"Father, how did you know it was Mother you loved and wanted?" Boromir asked. "Out of all the women in the city, how did you know it was Mother you wanted?"

Denethor chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Your mother and I did not know each other very well. I was the son of the previous steward, she was from the North. In fact, she was one of the Dunedain."

"The Dunedain?" Boromir said sitting up surprised. "I thought they had all died out?"

"Your mother it seems was one of the last. She came to Minas Tirith when she and I were both young. I frowned upon her at first with her being an outsider to the city. It must have been years since I would actually talk to her. Once she and I had grown, we fell in love. I told my father it was her I wanted."

"So our grandfather arranged the marriage with you and mother", Boromir said looking down. "Father, what if I want to choose my own bride?"

"You are a young man, my son", Denethor said once again. "You shouldn't be thinking of such things. When the time comes, I will help you choose a bride worthy of you."

"Father, I want to choose for myself. Whoever it may be will have to live with me forever. I want it to be someone I can love and who will love me in return."

"Boromir, with time comes love. I will help you choose a bride when the time comes. You two will learn to love each other. Now, enough of this talk. You must get some rest."

Denethor blew out the candle beside the bed as he got up to leave. Boromir sighed as he laid down. He didn't want his father to choose a bride for him. He wanted Kyra.


	30. Boromir's Explanation

"Wow."

Boromir and Faramir looked outside to see the first of the winter snow fall from the sky. The air was so cold. The people in the lower levels were bundled up in multiple layers of clothes. Boromir looked down into the lower levels trying to spot Kyra. He wanted to apologize and explain why he couldn't be with her the night before. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Look at that, my son", Denethor said with a smile as he approached Boromir and Faramir. "The snow has begun to fall. Winter has come."

"Father, may I go outside today?" Boromir asked.

"No. you need to stay inside and keep warm."

"Father, please. I promise I won't be out too long. I'll keep warm."

Denethor sighed as he looked at Boromir. He saw his son almost ready to plea for some freedom for the day.

"Okay, Boromir", he said. "You may go out, but only for today. I expect you to be back by sundown."

"I'll return by then, Father", Boromir said smiling.

"Can I go with you, brother?" Faramir asked.

"Maybe next time", he smiled apologetic.

Boromir went to his chambers and bundled up in warm clothes before going outside. He went down to the lower levels hoping he would find Kyra. He saw most of the city's citizens doing their chores as usual, but Kyra was not among them. Boromir looked up to the Citadel wondering if Denethor was watching him. He sighed in relief when he saw Denethor was not at the window watching. Now to find Kyra.

* * *

Kyra coughed and shivered as she laid in bed. She waited outside as long as she could before she had to return home.

"Kyra, how are you feeling?" her mother asked as she felt her forehead. "Would you like something to eat?"

Kyra shook her head weakly allowing her mother to leave. Her throat felt itchy as she coughed hard. She closed her eyes thinking about how long she waited out in the cold night. Where was Boromir? He said he would meet her. Why did he never show up?

"Kyra!"

She opened her eyes and looked out the window. Kyra gasped as she saw Boromir standing at the window. She coughed as she tried to sit up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice raspy.

Boromir looked around the room. It was a lot smaller than his room. His eyes fell upon Kyra as he heard her coughing. Her hair stuck to her sweat covered forehead. She was paler than he had ever seen her. Boromir climbed through the window entering the room. He closed the shutters to the window, shutting the cold air from the room.

"Thank you", Kyra rasped.

Boromir brushed the hair from her face as he felt her forehead. He was shocked at how warm she felt.

"You're burning up", he said. "How long were you outside?"

"As long as I could stay", she said. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry. My father was starting to question me more than usual when he saw I was gone. I couldn't risk it."

Kyra scooted over allowing room for Boromir to sit next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair and she laid her head against his chest.

"I was worried", she coughed. "When you never came I thought you had abandoned me."

He looked at her surprised that she would think such a thing.

"Why would you think that?" he asked. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"No…"

"Kyra, I love you. I would never do such a thing to you."

Boromir pressed his lips to hers. Kyra gave a muffled surprised sound as she weakly tried to push him away.

"Boromir, I'm sick", she said. "I don't want you to get sick. What will your father say?"

"I'll just tell him it was the cold that made me sick", he smiled. "He's never doubted me yet."

Kyra smiled and chuckled. She stopped and went into a coughing fit. Boromir rubbed her back as he pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Rest", he said. "I'll stay with you as long as I can."

She nodded as she closed her eyes, her head still resting on his chest.


End file.
